Fue ayer y no me acuerdo
by Yockhnoory
Summary: HK/Can. Universo alterno. Matthew -Canadá- y Kyo -HK, nombre inventado- son amigos de la infancia, pero las cosas cambian cuando Matthew le revela sus verdaderos sentimientos a Kyo. Accidente. Pérdida de memoria. Oneshot -?-


A/N: Esta es una historia que escribí para la clase de Comunicación. Al final terminó siendo un fanfic de Hetalia, pero al profesor creo que no le gustó la idea de dos chicos en una relación (?)

Se sitúa en un universo alterno en que Canadá y Hong Kong son amigos de la infancia y compañeros de universidad. Intenté usar los nombres de los personajes, pero como Hong Kong no tiene nombre, le pusimos Kyo. Por qué? No lo sé. Ni siquiera es un nombre chino, pero es que no se nos ocurrió nada más.

Es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia. Hay tres puntos de vista: **Matthew**, _Kyo_ y el normal (tercera persona). Espero que les guste~

Hetalia no me pertenece TTATT

* * *

**Fue ayer y no me acuerdo**

_**Recuerdo aquellos días en que Kyo sonreía. Ahora lo único que veo es su rostro inexpresivo.**_

**Esas frías tardes de invierno, cuando almorzábamos juntos luego de las clases de la universidad, trataba de armarme de valor para decírselo. Qué frustración tratar de decírselo a tu amigo de la infancia.**

**Es difícil tener una conversación normal con alguien como él, ¿saben? Nunca se sabe en qué está pensando.**

--------

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana", se despidió Kyo, cubriéndose ligeramente el cuello con la chalina. El viento era helado en esa época del año.

"Ah, ¡espera!", lo detuvo. Kyo volteó, pero Matthew se quedó mudo. "T-tengo algo que decirte antes de que te vayas…". Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que pudo decirlo al fin.

"Tú… me gustas"

--------

_¿Escuché bien? No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir. Digo, somos mejores amigos, ¿verdad?_

"_Ah… bueno…" ¿Qué debería decir? No soy bueno con las palabras._

"_Esto… solo te lo dije para que lo sepas", me dijo, "Si no quieres no hagas nada" ¿Está sonrojado? ¿Fue algo que hice? ¡Claro, tonto, se le está declarando a la persona que le gusta! ¿¡Qué debería hacer!?_

--------

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana" dijo Matthew. Su voz seguía temblando nerviosamente.

Ya estaba yendo hacia su casa, cuando sintió un suave tirón en su manga.

"Lo… pensaré…"

--------

_Tengo tiempo para pensarlo. Pero… ¿qué debería responderle? Sería muy incómodo decirle que sí. Pero si le digo que no, rompería su corazón._

_Y su corazón es tan delicado como el cristal._

_Todo este tiempo he estado protegiéndolo. Y él es una persona que… necesita ser cuidada; como un niño pequeño._

--------

Ahogado en pensamientos, Kyo cruzaba tranquilamente la pista, ignorando aquella brillante luz verde.

Se escuchó un chirrido. Un grito. Un choque.

La gente se acercaba, llamaron a una ambulancia y lo llevaron al hospital.

--------

"**¡Kyo, despierta!", casi grité con desesperación al verlo inconsciente en la cama. Tenía vendas en el cuerpo. Los doctores dijeron que sus signos vitales estaban estables, pero que uno nunca podría saber.**

**Al ver que abrió los ojos, casi salto de alegría, pero me contuve.**

"**Kyo… ¿cómo te sientes?" le pregunté con preocupación.**

**Volteó con una cara somnolienta. Abrió los labios para decirme algo. Me acerqué para escuchar mejor; y, finalmente, me dijo**

"**¿Quién… eres…?"**

--------

La sonrisa de alegría que tenía Matthew en el rostro se convirtió rápidamente en lo contrario.

Bajó la mirada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Cómo quisiera que ahora dijera que solo era una broma pensó con esperanza, levantando la mirada hacia Kyo.

Pero este no dijo ni una palabra.

Habló con los doctores y estos hicieron unos exámenes y le dijeron que su amigo tenía amnesia, pero que podía recuperar la memoria.

--------

_Sé que conozco a esta persona. Me lo han dicho los doctores. También me lo ha dicho él. Se llama Matthew Williams y es mi amigo de la infancia. Pero… yo no recuerdo nada sobre él._

_Y eso es lo curioso. Sólo me he olvidado de él._

--------

**Lo ayudé a recordarme. Me entristece el sólo pensar que todos esos recuerdos se hayan ido a la basura.**

**Me hace sentir un vacío en mi interior.**

**Lo llevé a nuestra antigua escuela. Le conté de casi todas las cosas que nos pasaron en ese lugar. Parece que se divirtió, pero no estoy seguro.**

--------

_Este chico… se preocupa mucho por mí._

_Es extraño. Nos reunimos casi todos los días para tratar de hacerme recordar cosas._

_Hasta ahora no recuerdo nada. Pero decirle eso le dolería. Ya ha pasado como un mes desde ese accidente. He creado nuevos recuerdos y esta extraña sensación que tengo al estar junto a él…_

_Me incomoda, pero también es agradable. El otro día me tomó de la mano para llevarme al restaurante en el cual almorzábamos. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte y mi rostro se sentía extremadamente caliente._

_¿Se lo debería decir? Mejor no. Se preocuparía aún más._

--------

Cuando fueron a la universidad, aparentemente Kyo era muy popular entre las chicas.

"No puedes evitarlo, Kyo", le dijo, "Digo… a las chicas les gustan los chicos lindos como tú". Kyo le sonrió. "Gracias", le dijo, "por todo"

Kyo… ¿sonrió? pensó Matthew … qué nostalgia

Después de las clases almorzaron, y después se encontraron en el mismo lugar donde había empezado todo.

Y sucedió.

--------

_Volteé a ver a Matthew para despedirme, y de la nada… lo recordé._

_Todos esos recuerdos viejos se mezclaron con los nuevos y finalmente recordé…_

"_**Tú… me gustas"**_

--------

Se cubrió la boca con vergüenza y su cara estaba completamente roja. Bajó la mirada y, en voz baja, dijo

"Lo… recordé. Todo"

--------

**¿Todo? O sea que… ¡Se acordó de mí! ¡Qué felicidad! Ahora todo va a volver a la normalidad—**

**Oh no. Recuerdo ese día. ¿Habrá recordado eso también? Ojalá que no, sino le podría suceder algo de nuevo. Sé que ese accidente fue mi culpa.**

--------

Hubo un silencio. No era incómodo, solo un poco tenso.

"Oye… ¿te acuerdas de ese día?" preguntó Matthew.

"Sí… te dije que lo pensaría y…"

Lentamente, se acercó a Matthew y lo tomó de la mano, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Matthew. Estaba temblando de nerviosismo.

"Tú también… me gustas"

**FIN**

* * *

¡Y ahí termina! ¿Les gustó? Bueno, no sean muy duros si comentan. Ese botón que dice "Review" se ve muy solo, ¿no creen? ¡Vayan y denle un clic!

Por cierto, esto lo escribí hace como un mes, pero recién me armé de valor para pasarlo a la computadora. Lo hice por hacer, así que no es muy bueno. Además creo que debí agregarle más detalles OTL…

¡Les juro que se veía más largo cuando lo escribí en mi cuaderno! TTATT


End file.
